


Welcome Home

by chand



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Cunnilingus, DFAB reader, Dialogue Light, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Riding, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-22
Updated: 2016-11-22
Packaged: 2018-09-01 11:42:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8623246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chand/pseuds/chand
Summary: Fluffy McCree sex. Not a lot else to say, sorry. If I think of an actual summary, I'll put one.





	

You took in a deep breath as you stepped off the helicopter onto the roof of the watchpoint. You’d been stationed at Ilos for a month, and the novelty wore off pretty damn quickly. You were finally back at the base, able to see your boyfriend again, after much too long of not having seen him. Stepping inside the base, you took an elevator down to the third floor where his room was. You quickly walked through the halls toward his room, stopping right before the door. You meant to knock softly, but ended up rapping loudly and eagerly against the door.

You heard movement from the other side before the door opened, McCree’s face quickly went from a cranky, tired grimace to a beaming, wide-eyed smile. He took you into a tight embrace, lifting you up slightly off the ground. You laughed, burying your face into his neck as you returned the hug, euphoric at the feeling of his muscled arms wrapped around you again after all this time. Fuck, you missed him bad.

Pulling you into his room and shutting the door behind you, he wasted no time in pressing you against the wall and taking you into a deep kiss. His lips were chapped, his face unshaven, and you couldn’t think of anything you’d rather have. You giggled into the kiss as his beard tickled your cheeks, wrapping your arms around his neck. The kiss went on for what felt like hours as you were both desperate to make up for that month apart. You could feel his excitement pressing into your thigh, making you giggle into the kiss again as you took hold of his hand, guiding it to your chest.

You were both still fully dressed, but that didn’t stop him for one moment as he gently cupped your breast in his hand, squeezing gently. His hands were large, and your body small, and you softly murmured with pleasure against his lips. He reached down and grabbed the hem of your shirt, lifting your shirt up to reveal your bra, which he deftly unhooked. Pushing your clothes up out of the way, he grabbed at your chest again before breaking the kiss to gently suck on your stiff nipples before planting a kiss in between your breasts, leaving a trail of kisses down your stomach. As he got down to his knees, he gently hooked his fingers into your belt loops, looking up at you before he continued.

You looked down at him and nodded, eager for him to keep going. God, you had really, really missed him. He undid the button of your jeans and unzipped your fly, gently tugging them down to your ankles. He laughed softly as he noticed you were wearing his favorite pair of panties. He gave you a soft kiss over your panties, his hands on your thighs to steady you. His warm breath made you shudder as he planted another kiss, this time just a bit closer to where you wanted. He slipped one hand between your legs, rubbing you gently over the cloth before tugging it down, just as he did to your pants.

It had been a long month, and McCree had missed you. He wasted no time in planting a gentle kiss right above your clit, making you shudder with anticipation. His hands gripped your thighs as he gave a long, slow lick, making you gasp. You had almost forgotten how good he was at this. He was just happy to finally have you again. His tongue felt beyond amazing as he knelt between your legs, and he moaned against your sex.  
“And here I almost forgot how good you tasted, babe,” he murmured. God, that was the first thing he actually said to you since you got back. You couldn’t help but find it endearing, though, as he went right back to pleasing you. His grip on your thighs tightened as the pleasure built up further and further. He hadn’t been at this long, but god, you could already feel yourself coming undone. It had been a long, long month. His skillful tongue soon brought you to the edge, and you couldn’t help but reach down and grab a handful of his hair as you climaxed. Your eyes closed, your vision going white as you began to see stars, his hands on your thighs the only things keeping you standing. Your orgasm lasted for what felt like an eternity before you finally started to come down, panting loudly as you tried to catch your breath.

“That was… amazing,” you gasped, “I guess after a month away you really do get a nice welcome home.” He laughed softly again as he stood up. You smirked as you pressed a finger against his chest, pushing him gently down onto the bed. “You know,” you said, stepping out of the clothes around your ankles as you pulled your top off as well, “I didn’t say you were done, Jesse. You’ve got a month to make up for.”

He sat on the edge of the bed as you knelt down, kissing him again as you unbuttoned his shirt. Your hand pressed against his broad, hairy chest before you quickly set about undoing his pants, letting them fall to his ankles. You then did the same to his boxers before straddling him, wrapping your arms around his neck once again before you lowered yourself onto him, moaning softly as he pressed against your entrance. You took in a deep breath as you took him in, slowly, letting the breath leave your lips in a high-pitched moan. God, it had been so long, you had craved the feeling of him filling you up. His breath became heavy as your warmth enveloped him, and as you re-accustomed yourself to his size, began to slowly rock back and forth.

You leaned in and kissed him, moaning all the while, as you moved slowly up and down his length. Your hips moved fluidly against him as you rode him, and you moaned again as his hands moved to your chest, stimulating you multiple ways at once. You had missed him so, so much while you were gone, and not even your daily video calls were enough. You loved the feeling of holding him, his warm, thick body pressed against yours. Your bed was so empty without him, and now that you were home, you never wanted to leave his arms again.

He did a damn good job of making up for that month, though, and you found yourself building towards the edge again. You moaned into the kiss one last time before you found yourself leaping over the edge, coiling around him as you wrapped your arms around him. You weren’t the only one to reach their climax, though, and you gasped as you felt McCree’s warmth filling you up. You kissed him again, drunk on passion, as the two of you slowly came down from the peaks of ecstasy, panting wordlessly. You broke the kiss, but as the two of you looked into each other’s eyes, he quickly kissed you again.

The two of you settled into a comfortable spooning beneath the covers of his bed, his arms wrapped around you as his beard scratched your neck. It was nice, though. He planted a soft kiss on the back of your neck before murmuring, “I missed you so much, babe…”

You giggled softly. “I missed you too,” you murmured in reply, allowing your eyes to flutter closed. You couldn’t help but be exhausted after your lovemaking, and the warmth of his body pressed against yours had you more comfortable than you had been since you left a month ago.

“I love you,” he whispered, kissing your neck again before closing his own eyes, hugging you tightly before the two of you drifted off into a long, comfortable, happy sleep.


End file.
